


Remember me

by solgalex



Category: Homestuck
Genre: : ), Drug Use, F/F, Fluff, Some kissing, a lot of kissing who am i kidding, and like not really???, ill add more tags if there are more chapters, its 12 am btw, its catnip tho, its gay and short, whatever but anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solgalex/pseuds/solgalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You aren’t sure as to why you feel this way about her.<br/>She’s rude. She’s vulgar. She takes a puff of smoke and blows it in your face. She could rip you apart in roughly 3 seconds if she wanted to. She was a witch, cold and cunning. She ate hearts for breakfast and was the only person in your session who could have killed the violent heiress. She ruined your session completely and laughed while she did it.<br/>But you? You’re willing to forgive her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember me

You have no idea how you got in this situation. Smoke coats you thickly and the catnip gets to your head, and she’s kissing you, and mog you can taste her cherry chapstick, and you just have to kiss back. Her hands are cupping your cheeks, caressing your hair, pulling you closer, closer, closer. And you want to scream, because you never thought this was going to come true, and you have to add a new ship, and you just… you just can’t even.  
Your hands tangle in her messily done hair, further undoing the bun. For the first time in your afterlife, you feel alive. You feel more alive than ever. More alive than when you squealed about your ships, or when you entered the game, or when you saw your OTPs come true. You can’t help it, this feeling clawing at your bloodpumper. Clawing at your heart. For a matchmaker, you had no idea this could happen. And you were loving it.  
She suddenly pulls away, her vicious yet blank dead eyes staring into yours. She’s panting, and you know she felt the high of the catnip too. You want to know if she’s serious, if this kiss wasn’t a result of the high. You’d forgive her anyway, she’s one of your only true friends and you can’t risk losing her. Your mind is foggy and you feel like time has stopped. She smiles at you genuinely, and mog you’re so happy to see the smile you missed. Her hair is undone because of your pesky fingers but it looks wonderful. She looks brilliant in the dim light, like the prettiest troll you’ve ever seen. She’s so lovely and you raise a hand to her cheek only to realize that you’ve been giggling. She starts to giggle too.  
“Damewara…” You don’t know what to call this feeling. You want her, you want to tell her she’s pretty like this, you want to hold her, you want to kiss her again and feel that rush of emotion, and you… you pity her. You pity how she’s been alone all her life, how she’s been betrayed and manipulated. You want her to be happy, to giggle and smile again.  
But she stops giggling. She buries her head into your neck and sighs softly, mumbling something in an East Beforean accent you can’t understand. You take your hand off her cheek and caress her back, purring as you snuggled on the rug of furs. You had felt this way once, a long time ago. You forgot that you had even felt it. But it was here again and you felt it burn, burn, burn in your bloodpumper. You stayed this way for minutes that dragged on like hours, breathing in and out. Her arms were wrapped around your neck, hands lazily touching your mess of a hairdo.  
From here, you can see every detail. Her burgundy lipstick (which was now smudged), her pretty long eyelashes, her eyes, her dimples which showed off every time she smiled. She smelled thickly of smoke, addictive and strong, with a hint of cherry blossoms. Now she’s kissing your jaw, and you think she’s saying something, but you can’t tell because you can’t read her lips. All you feel is the vibrations against your thick skin.  
You aren’t sure as to why you feel this way about her.  
She’s rude. She’s vulgar. She takes a puff of smoke and blows it in your face. She could rip you apart in roughly 3 seconds if she wanted to. She was a witch, cold and cunning. She ate hearts for breakfast and was the only person in your session who could have killed the violent heiress. She ruined your session completely and laughed while she did it.  
But you? You’re willing to forgive her.  
You two couldn’t be more polar opposites. She’s been holding grudges all of her life and all you do is forgive (mainly because you can’t remember). She’s crude and not easily impressed while you get excited over everything. She knows she’s been dead and all you have been doing is ignoring it.  
The tips of her ears are flushed burgundy and she’s so hot against you due to her bloodcolor. She was skinny and her outfit which used to hug her body eons ago now fluttered loosely. You on the other hand were chubby, spoiled all of your life. Your body temperature couldn’t do anything else but rise, rise, rise. The smoke, her burning burgundy, your stupid undershirt and your stupid sweater, your blushing, it was almost too much to take in. It felt like a dream.  
Damara moves away from your neck. She’s staring at you now, holding your full cheeks in her bony fingers. You stare right back, with the most idiotic smile on your face. For the first time you feel loved. You thought you had been loved before, but you just forget, forget, forget. You want to remember this moment forever, though.  
She’s saying your name now, you can read her lips. Her speech is a bit broken but you swear you can make out ‘I’m flushed for you’. Flushed indeed, her cheeks are a bright burgundy. You don’t think that even she knows why she feels this way, and you’re praying that after your high you’ll remember this, and that she’ll remember too, and that you can confess properly. You reply with a ‘I’m flushed for you, too’. And she’s smiling. Her smile is so wonderful. You missed it, all these sweeps. You’re overjoyed to see it again.  
She kisses you again and you don’t even know if you’re still high or not. You couldn’t help but to kiss back, plump hands cupping her cheeks. She’s nearly scalding against your palms but you don’t care. You don’t remember feeling this way, or kissing this way, or touching this way before. You never remember much anyway, but this was truly new. Maybe you were too high to remember anyway, but right now you were focusing on kissing the manipulator of destruction.  
Its so weird, kissing her like this. You thought she’d be aggressive but she’s gentle and slow, pushing lightly against your lips.The moment couldn’t be more perfect. Now her hands are moving to your hips but she’s not gripping, she’s merely holding. You start to push back against her before she pulls away.  
‘Footsteps.’ is what you can make out of those burgundy lips. You realize she didn’t smoke as much as you did. She’s doing this genuinely. Your mind clicks and you back away, feeling a bit hurt. Why would you part? Why would it matter if you two were flushed for each other? You were so determined to show off all your ships and yet she decides to cover you two up.  
You know why now.  
Kurloz steps into your hive, looking unamused. You smile at him lazily, eyes half lidded. You sign a greeting to him and he merely signs back with ‘I need you for something’. Damara doesn’t seem phased, ignoring him completely. You try to tell her but the highblood is pulling you away, away, away.  
You pray you won’t forget.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa so i might continue this??? i have like a follow up chapter with damara's pov but like,,,, my dude,,, i guess imma wait if this is loved by people or whatever. im sorry for typos or weird stuff i didnt proof read it aaaa. this is really short im sorry


End file.
